Ash and flames
by Whatacatchash
Summary: Sokka and katara have a new sibling, a middle sister named ash, and another member on their journey around the world. Ash has a rather unusual gift for a water tribe villager, fire bending, follow her story as they continue to save the world. Later OC x Zuko
1. A bumpy beginning

The snow gently falls on the frozen landscape, creating another shimmering blanket of white. I close my eyes letting the white be overthrown by blackness. Silence. Breathe in, breathe out. Excited screams of my name pierce my attempts at a self enclosed oasis. Sokka came running up behind me breaking any slight sliver of concentration. Ahh. Effort is futile I think as my eyebrows furrow at the unwelcome disturbance. I open my eyes and see the children running, quickly chasing one another with snow balls in hand, as more snow decorates the gray sky up above.

"Hey ashes! Done with nap time yet" sokka asked lightly as he bent over my body, or so I sense at sudden lack of cold sensation coating me momentarily.

"Not napping. It's called meditation, I'm trying to clear my mind." I inhaled deeply and rested my eyes once again, attempting to smooth out my features from the irritation Sokka has caused me.

"What do you have to clear your mind of?" He asked persistently, shaking me out of any hope of a calm state.

"Well right now they only thing I'm trying to clear out is you fish for brains" I growled in discontent as my eyebrows shot back down to their normal resting place.

"Okay grumpy, you know I thought you'd like some family bonding" his lips stuck out in a pouted defeat as he crossed his arms and turned his head.

I popped one eye open "...what kind of family bonding" I asked trying to seem disinterested.

"Perhaps one with some fishing? And some new paths I think can get us way more fish. Mmmmm fish." Sokka said with a sing song tune tinting his tone.

"Don't get drool on me now. You sure these paths are safe?" I asked as I stood up and began to brush the snow off my pants.

"When have you worried about safety oh daring one." Sokka cracked back.

"I also don't want to go in completely reliant on you, sir gets us lost every time. But, I mean, we've gone on new paths before, what's the worst that could happen?" I remarked casually, no idea of what that may include.

I sat on the boat staring over the edge and the deep depths of the dark blue artic ocean, seeing my eyes reflected as if they rose from those depths themselves. I don't know why, in all honesty for my mother had the same cool light ice eyes that both katara and sokka shared. But then again no part of me truely resembled any part of a 'normal' water tribe citizen. Aside from my abnormally dark eyes, my hair reflected the ice with a silver touch upon it, and my skin was a pale comparison to the tan norm in the tribe. I was an outcast in more ways than one unfortunately, even my appearance reflected that.

"He's not gonna get away this time. Watch and learn Katara this is how you catch a fish" Sokka announced with determination etched on his features.

My attention snapped back to reality as I silently remarked a fish floating remarkably well over sokka's head. I turned to katara to see a triumphant gleam in her eyes as she slowly and not so steadily conformed her body to hold the water in such an unnatural position. Katara, though no master by any means, was our only water bender in the whole tribe, and she loved any chance to exercise her gift.

"Sokka I caught one! Hey, hey Sokka won't you look!" Katara exclaimed excitedly, then with a tone of exasperation as the water began to shake more profusely.

"I can practically taste it!" Sokka drooled as his eyes widens at the thought of catching the fish nimbly swimming just below his reach, completely unaware of another floating right above his head.

"Hey! Sokka! You may want to pay attention to your little sis-" I was interrupted by the water raining down from its previous resting place, and a fish flying back in front of my face back into the water.

"-shit." I remarked quietly as I saw him get drenched in freezing water, as (luckily I suppose) his temperature rose immediately with the fury of being in the way of Katara's bending, yet again.

"Why is it every time you bend I end up soaking wet!?" Sokka exclaimed swinging his arms dramatically motioning to his dripping frame, as water flew off showering me like a wet dog.

"I mean, I would imagine you'd want to keep your weirdness to yourself!" Sokka yelled, really fuming by this point.

"You think that's weird? I always catch you making muscles at yourself every time you catch your reflection!" Katara snapped back, turning away with a huff indignantly.

"Haha I thought I was the one who was supposed to have a temper here?" I asked with a sly smile protruding from my features.

"We'll... Your no better...freaky freak!" Sokka stuttered in a futile attempt of a 'comeback'.

"Ohhhhhhh you sure showed her Sokka." Katara announced dully. Surprisingly for the youngest sister, she wasn't to bad, maybe because she acceded like the older one half the time. I sniggered my appreciation as Sokka turned back around just in time to be jolted back into his seat, as we hit a rather unexpected and unplanned patch of rapids.

As the water twisted and turned the icebergs grew thicker and the channels of travel quickly grew thinner. As sokka sorrily attempted to re control our vessel Katara yelled out "Left go left!"

"What?! Where" sokka yelled panicky, holding his oar as if to beat off the icebergs himself.

"LEFT?! Katara and I screamed in unison, only to be overpowered by the sound of wood cracking. Luckily an iceberg was nearby to save the day, we were saved from...well, the problem, in the first place now proved to be our savior.

"Well if I'm such a bad steerer, you should have water blended us out of the ice Sokka stated using his arms in a wave fashion for reiteration.

Sokka then turned to me" and you, you don't say anything-"

"You should've just learned to route our way better so we didn't have this problem! I. Told. You. So." I enunciated slowly and precisely, watching as Sokka's expression darkened with my statement.

"I knew I should have left you home! Leave it to girls to screw things up!"

Oh no. Now that, that was his true mistake right there. Before I could even let lose the verbal shit storm that surely would ensue, katara beat me to it, letting loose her own fiery fury.

"You are the most sexist, immature, nut-brained I-I'm embarrassed to be related to you! Katara yelled furiously.

Wooh you tell him sister I thought amused, until I noticed the giant cracking noise that made our sinking ship sound to the proportion of a twig snapping. Uh oh. Sokka quickly met my nervous gaze with a similar one to my own.

"I've been doing all the work since mom died, while you run around and play soldier!" Katara yelled furiously, her arms striding along in angry bursts as the cracks grew more pronounced on the monstrous iceberg.

"I've even had to do your laundry, do you have the slightest clue to what that smells like?" Katara asked inching closer to our manly Macho brother, quivering in fear of a 13 year old girl.

"Uh Katara calm down please" sokka muttered meekly as color continued to drain from his face.

"Uh slow down there just a minute sis, I don't think you realize-" I stuttered as I gazed up In a stunned realization of what was going to happen.

"That's it your on your own!" Katara exclaimed finally swinging her arms back in determination as a last thunderous sound echoed off the glaciers. The glacier fell apart back into its deep watery origins, and a wave roared overhead.

Sigh. Why does no one EVER listen! I thought right before a wave of ice salt water crashed around me, and really drowned out all the rest.


	2. finding the avatar

As the water slowly swept back into its calmer currents, Sokka turned, yet

again, dripping, to Katara.

"Okay you've gone from weird to freakish." Sokka said letting the displeasure

roll off his words.

"You mean I did that?" Katara said oblivious to Sokka's implication, her eyes

widened like saucers, amazed at her own handiwork. I smirked, noting the

accomplished glint in her young eyes, there was no arguing that that was quite the feat, even for an experienced bender.

A large glowing iceberg popped up from under the sea, it's fluorescent green

glow reflecting over all of our eyes. Confusion furrowed mine and Sokka's brows as we observed the strange arrow-like markings covering this thing, something felt odd about it...I felt almost pulled closer to it, to free it. But before I could think too long, two glowing orbs appeared as he opened his eyes, along with his arrows engulfing the glacier in his light.

But people don't just glow, or live after being stuck in an iceberg for who knows how long. Before I could even register what this could mean, or any logical explanation as to how, Katara had swooshed by ready to free whatever was in there herself.

"Guys he's alive! We have to help him!" Katara madly ran towards the frozen boy with Sokka's boomerang in hand.

"Katara get back here!" Sokka yelled as she took off, oblivious to his pleas.

"And I'm not going to jump in this water to save your ass either!" I said following after her leaving Sokka in the dirt, er ice. The ice then shifted underneath my feet, making me uneasy, as I did not want to join it in the freezing temperatures.

"You gonna sit and stay or come help me make sure she doesn't kill herself?" I remarked, still focusing on my footing as I slowly but surely caught up with Katara.

She repeatedly crashed down the metal instrument with all her might, trying to chip away his frozen prison. Before long, the glacier seemed to burst from the pressure it had been withholding and let free it's captor. A large beam shot into the heavens, it's luminous glow seemed to coat everything within miles. As the glow dimmed, a figure emerged, Sokka held up his...stick sword...thing protectively over Katara, I stepped forward and emitted a low guttural growl. It could be a horrid creature, sent to lure us in with a faux aura of safety and wonder, so manipulative it must be to have lured us- it's a boy? He arose from his icy cavern and stepped forward, still glowing.

"Stop!" Sokka said firmly.

He walked toward the boy, the glow from his arrow dimming with the same place

as the heavenly light, and when that light left his eyes, he fainted. Not fell, but full out fainted, Katara caught him before he hit the snowy ground.

"Well way to go, you managed to kill him." I said turning my head and rolling my eyes at Sokka's over protective nature.

As she held his head exploring his features, I merged closer to take a look

myself, as Sokka jabbed his head into the unresponsive boy. Sokka is just so

gentle and caring.

"Stop it!" Katara cried out, she continued to stare at him along with Sokka and I.

Slowly the boy cracked his eyes open, and astonishingly began to speak.

"I-I need to ask you a question..." His voice barely audible over the deadening silence all around us.

"Please, come closer," he mumbled, slightly more audible.

I pursed my lips worried how much closer she'd have to go to satisfy him.

"What is it?" Her voice rang in my ears after the softness of the boy's voice.

"Will you go penguin sledding with me?!" His eyes widened and his voice suddenly shot up in volume. He just came out of a giant iceberg, and his first concern is penguin sledding with my sister. Odd.

"Uh, uhm, I suppose," Katara muttered seeming just as confused as I was.

With that, he floated up. Wait, did I just see that?! Yes, he floated up! How!?

"Who are you?" I asked with concern in my voice.

"Why aren't you frozen?" Sokka overrode with his bounding voice echoing throughout the air.

The boy didn't respond, but let out a low 'uhm' as if he'd had his mind elsewhere. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he began to claw at the glacier and slide up in, and then slide down the crater back to his original origin, until he finally made it over.

We walked around the side to find what he was searching for. I saw Sokka's jaw drop before I even turned the corner. In front of us was a giant fluffy monster. And a young kid trying to pull him up by his lips. The beast arose with a mighty moan and scooped him up with his tongue. Oh my god, I'm going to watch someone get eaten. But before I could even speak, the creature gently set him back down, and the boy turned back and warmly embraced the creature

"Appa!" He said with his face buried in his fur, smiling sheepishly,

"And what is this thing?" Sokka asked skeptically, eerily eying the creature and the boy as if at any moment he would make us all combust with his mind.

"This is my flying bison, Appa!" He said proudly as the creature groaned in agreement with his owner.

"Suuuure. And this is Katara my flying sister," Sokka said unconvinced.

I rolled my eyes and turned to the young boy.

"And this is Sokka my magically stupid brother." I jerked my thumb towards a

very upset looking brother of mine.

Suddenly, Appa let loose a massive sneeze covering Sokka in a green goop from

head to toe. I laughed wildly as I took in his green demeanor, as he rolled in the snow and let out high pitched noises of dismay.

"Don't worry! It'll wash out!" For a boy who just came out of ice, he was quite cheery.

Sokka began a rant on how, obviously, he was a fire nation spy, signaling them with that 'freaky light'. Please, he'd blame the snow of being a spy if he had the chance. His eyes glanced shifty as if he expected troops to jump out at any moment.

"Please." I rolled my eyes, "you think everyone and everything is a spy."

"Ya, I mean look at it, he's got the look of evil." Katara sarcastically motioned towards him as his eyes turned to the size of saucers, he blinked rapidly as if to exemplify his innocence.

"So you know the paranoid one is my brother Sokka. And you can call me Ash. But we don't know your name." I stated calmly looking deep into his endless gray eyes.

"My name is ahhhh, ahhhh, AAAAACHOOO!" And with a bellowing sneeze he shot into the air. Okay. So, he floats and flies. Obviously, this kid is an air bender, but that doesn't make sense...

Before I could finish my thought, he gracefully landed in front of us.

"My name is Aang," he said with a small grin lighting his features.

"You just shot 10 feet in the air!" Sokka remarked with a tired and worn look on his face.

"Well, thank you Sokka, I don't think we would've noticed without you there." I muttered with a signature eye roll. I might have a tiny bit of an attitude.

"Really? It felt higher than that." Aang remarked casually and then wandered off into thought about his height he recently achieved.

"Ahh, you're an air bender!" Katara remarked with wonder both in her voice and in her expression. She merged closer to him.

"Sure am!" Aang replied perkily.

"Air benders, giant beams of light. Ya I think I've got the midnight madness!

I'm going home to where things make sense." Sokka turned and took a step before realizing we broke our canoe on the way here, and that we were stranded.

"Well, I can give you a lift if you're stuck," Aang offered kindly, as he spiraled to the top of his flying bison. For a kid who just emerged from a frozen time capsule, he sure was...trusting, especially for this day and age.

Katara eagerly agreed and began conquering the task of reaching the top of the giant beast. I sighed and looked at the boy, despite his genuinely kind nature, I couldn't help but be skeptical.

"Well, are you guys coming?" Katara shouted down eagerly, thrilled with her new adventure unfolding.

I pulled out of my thoughts and smiled up at my ecstatic little sister, then

Sokka reluctantly agreed and finally climbed on the furry giant. Aang turned to us with a grin that seemed too big for his own face.

"Okay first time flyers, hold on tight! Appa, yip yip!" And with that, the beast let out a magnificent cry, a giant wave of the tail. And with a good start, we flopped into the water as he slowly but surely paddled along.

"You know Sokka, maybe you were right to be skeptical," I said, a bit

embarrassed I'd accepted what this stranger told us so easily.

"No he can fly! He's just tired is all," Aang said as he rubbed Appa's head

reassuringly.

The rest of the journey passed by with idle chatter, filled by Katara's nonstop questions. I mostly kept to myself and let the gentle waves lull me to a relaxed stupor. Until one question caught my attention in particular.

"So being an air bender and all, do you know who the avatar was?" Katara asked very plainly. I'd already figured out the answer to this question, but I was curious to see how he'd respond.

"I, uhm, didn't know him, but I knew some people who did." Aang stuttered

uncomfortably.

Katara seemed satisfied with his answer, and Sokka seemed to be oblivious,

probably thinking of food by the drool resting on his chin. I, on the other hand, was not as satisfied with his answer. When Katara turned her head away, I looked at him to gauge his expression, he seemed not uncomfortable but

rather...remorseful. His eyes caught mine and I gave him a pointed look with a raised eyebrow. His eyes widened with realization, and he turned quickly. After Katara and Sokka fell asleep, he turned to me for the first time in around an hour.

"You know." He said very plainly, looking down at the hypnotic water as he said so.

"Yes" I replied dryly, looking at his downcast gray orbs.

"So, why didn't you say anything? I don't understand." He said raising his eyes to meet mine, something somber lurking beneath them.

"I'm not that mean, Aang" I replied as a smirk graced my features.

"It's not my place, you'll tell the world when you're ready, and that's no place for me to decide when that is." I added on a bit of a more serious note.

"Thank you, Ash," Aang responded, his smile returning to his features, and

the light reappearing in his eyes.

"Now go to sleep Aang, you must be tired from waking up." I let out a light

chuckle at my pun. Aang smiled wide, and with a nod of his head, followed my

advice almost instantly.

The next I saw, Aang and Katara had assembled the village to present her newest discovery, the great air bender. Their response was less than ecstatic to say the least.

"Why are they looking at me like that?" Aang asked Katara nervously. Gram-Gram, being the outspoken woman she is, quickly answered his question

"We'll, you're the only air bender the world has seen in 100 years." Gram-Gram said bluntly.

After that moment, Aang continued to demonstrate his air bending, much to the

children's' joy. Katara and I were amazed by his abilities, while Sokka, well

he's Sokka. Sadly, Katara had chores to do, and I left to find a remote spot to practice and meditate to myself, and the fun came to an end for them.

I finally found my spot. I was far enough away so that no one could bother me. I sat and closed my eyes, breathe in breathe out. I tried relaxing, but something kept blocking me. I kept feeling as if something ominous were about to occur.

Breathe in breathe out, breathe in breathe out. Grrr, after half an hour of

failure, I realized I was going nowhere. It was getting late. A small fume of

smoke exhaled from my nose. I turned back toward the tribe and began my voyage back, but before I could, something caught my eye. A large flare sailed across the sky. Looking like a shooting star to some, but for my people, an omen of disaster.

"Shit." I said my eyes widening. I took off in a sprint, terrified of what fate my village may be facing.


	3. The journey begins

Huff. Huff. Huff. Why did I. Go so damn. Huff. Far. Huff huff. It had been an hour stroll, so it was a half hour run for a good runner, I trekked on though still unsure what the hell was awaiting my arrival. I could see the outskirts of the village as a giant ship began to pull into shore. Some brave idiot blocked the path. I sped up, if Sokka lived I'd kill him myself for making me worry.

As I saw the ship opening drop open, I slowed my pace and began to maneuver around the huts, hoping the element of surprise could be helpful if things turned nasty. A young man walked down the steps first, to faceless guards flanking him. I noticed his scar immediately, but I also noticed his most regal appearance and posture, sickening fire nation. He must be some noble little brat, I scoffed and rolled my eyes at the sight of him. Sokka charged at him full force only to be easily over thrown, I edged closer quickly, pulse quickening to the thrill of a challenge, it raced like fire through my veins.

"Where is the avatar" his voice thundered over the shocked silence, his eyes shifted over the petrified crowd, and he struck out his hand in and pulled out...Grahm Grahm? Oh hell no.

"He'd be about this old, this age. Master of all- AHH!" His boring speech was interrupted by an unexpected snowball to the face. His grip released and Grahm, she then moved back to the safety of Katara's arms.

"Who was that?" He bellowed with embarrassment and snow covering his features. I moved foreword, the adrenaline making me simply fearless. My legs moved automatically and I got closer than the cowering crowd, ready to protect my people.

"Leave now princess." I sneered at him.

"You insolent little peasant" his voice a low threatening tone, His eyes widened and he seemed to emit waves of fury.

"Let me cower in fear your highness" I said inspecting my nails, a much more interesting conversationalist.

"Ahh!" He let a wave of fire roll around him. I held my arms up and let it drift above me, making sure no one behind me got burned. For a split second he had a look as if the cogs in his brain began to grind together, after years of neglect I'm sure, but Sokka stopped that as he rushed behind him and missed, his boomerang soaring behind him, or so it seemed. Sokka's boomerang made a timely return knocking some sense into this anger management princess. Fury lit his features agin, and Aang rolled in, yes rolled, in the nick of time, knocking him over and into his place.

"Your the Airbender? Your the avatar? Just a boy" The fire nation scum seemed disappointed that Aang was the avatar.

"Well that boy did knock you on your ass pretty easy." I remarked coldly and looked towards the bender, hoping to take his attention from Aang so he could make a swift offensive decision.

"Quiet girl! Know your place" he roared at me. I just smirked as I saw Aang began to turn his staff and knock him back a few feet. Although his advantage didn't last for long, soon fire seemed to fill the entire sky, I put my arms up again, but the flames were getting a bit harder to maintain, I worried how long my village would be safe from their scorch, there screams ringing in my ear. I wasn't the only to hear them, Aang tuned with true fear in his eyes as he took on the scene before him, or, behind.

"Wait. If I go with you, will you leave these people be?" Aang asked firmly, lowering his head bender cautiously lowered his hands and offered one curt nod. Aang easily went with them. He walked up the steel bridge leading him to the fire benders ship, with no hesitation.

"Wait Aang don't go!" Katara cried out, pricks of moisture dotting her eyes.

"It's okay Katara" Aang said calmly, even offering a small smile. However I saw the corners of his smile get pulled down as he noticed Katara as well. and with that his metal seal encased his fate. And I saw the fire princess turn once again, he sent a nasty glare my way as he noticed me saluting his glory with one finger, only out of the upmost respect of course.

Soon after I was loading with Sokka as Katara ranted, I sighed as I'd heard this speech for the last 10 minutes straight.

"But guys it's not fair, we've just gotta do something. How can you not see he's on our side Sokka, and Ash I thought more of you." Katara droned on. Sokka and I shared a tired glance

"Uh Katara-" Sokka tried feebly but was interrupted again.

"I know you don't like him but-" Katara continued until I cut in abruptly.

"My god Katara, shut up and get in the boat." I said pinching the bridge of my nose, trying not to kill anyone just quite yet.

"You guys are the best" Katara's eyes lit, and she attacked both of us with a hug.

"Ya, let's go save your boyfriend." Sokka said tauntingly

"Sokka he's not my-" she began annoyed at the suggestion

"Whatever" Sokka said shrugging off her angry glares

"And what do you three think your doing?" A stern voice belonging to a certain gram gram asked. We turned sheepishly, waiting for the lecture that must surely come.

"You'll need these" Grahm smiled upon us and ushered us forward. Encouraging us to go save the worlds new hope. After the saving the world speech, Katara made the observation that Sokka and I seemed to completely overlook. How would a canoe catch a war ship. With that Appa stepped foreword, as if the gods had aligned it to be so, thanks gods. Katara and I rushed foreword excitedly as Sokka sulked at a much slower rate behind us.

"You guys just love taking me out of my comfort zone don't you."

"Go, fly, ascend, do something damnt." Sokka commanded dully. The 'flying bison' seemed to prefer swimming, and would not get his furry ass in the air.

"Come on Appa you can do it, Sokka doesn't believe but I do. Don't you wanna go save aang?" Katara cooed softly to the bison.

"What was the thing that kid said? Ye hah, you huh, ya ya?" Sokka brooded over trying to jump his memory.

"Oh! Yip yip!" I exclaimed excitedly.

With that Appa slowly but surely raised, until we were soaring high in the sky.

"Holy shit were flying, guys do you see this, we're in the air!" Sokka exclaimed like an excited little schoolgirl. Katara just looked at him with a smirk of all knowing, such a look made an older sister proud.

"I mean ya big deal were flying" Sokka said trying to regain his nonchalant I-don't-care attitude, though his smile betrayed his intentions.

We rode in just in time to see Aang falling deep into the ocean, we're kind of a terrible rescue team

"Noooo!" Katara cried into my ear "aaaang, aaaang!" The name rung in my ears as katara cried out to still waters. Wait still waters, this was the ocean. Not a second later, Aang rose up from the water, er with the water. He landed back on the ship and proceeded to bend water like an old master.

"Now that, is some water bending" Sokka stated in awe. We landed on the ship in time for Aang to falter and fall into Katara's arms yet again.

"Hey guys, you came" he said softly a small smile etching his features.

"Of course you idiot, you think you get all the fun for yourself" I said lightly, secretly relieved he wasn't hurt in any physical way.

"Ya, I need some glory too" Sokka said smiling Wildly.

"I dropped my staff" Aang said sadly, as if he'd dropped a piece of himself, and not just a piece of wood.

"I've got you buddy" I said patting his arm and jumping up to go retrieve his staff. As my fingers curled around the handle another hand shot up and yanked the other end, I pulled back in surprise only to see it was the trouble maker behind all of this.

"You" he said his eyes widening, as if he was shocked somehow.

"Please, at least have something better than that to say to the girl who's going to watch you fall to your death, don't you want to beg for your life or anything?" I asked dryly.

His nostrils flared "why you-" he began enraged.

"Aww that won't do" I said sadly to him, and proceeded to poke his head until I saw him flail to his watery grave. Wait, he wasn't flailing, he caught on to the anchor, that sneaky little bastard!

"Hey! You can flail to your death now...stop climbing!" Unfortunately he continued to climb up. I grabbed the anchor chain and closed my eyes. Breathe in, breathe out. I focused all my energy and tried to imagine the chain white hot. It must be working, because I heard sizzling and an anguished cry of rage.

"How did you do that? Your from the water tribe" he exclaimed realizing what I had just done.

I looked down coldly at him "your not that special princess" I then shot down a stream of fire to scare him off the anchor and turned around, hearing his yell get farther away. I turned to see Katara freeze Sokka's feet in am attempt to stop the approaching fire nation guards.

"Katara what the hell" Sokka exclaimed as he chopped away his frozen prison. Katara turned backwards and tried again, and succeed, thank Agni, I must say I was proud of her though.

We all hopped back on Appa, and sped away from the ship, I turned to see a certain soaking scarred boy looking furiously in my direction. Well damn, I guess he could swim. The next thing I saw was a fire bolt heading for us all, luckily Aang swung his staff and knocked it back into a wall, burying half their ship, which was a grand sight on its own.

"Aang that was amazing! How did you do that?" Katara exclaimed still in awe at the spectacle we had all just witnessed, of Aang rising out of the water with the power of all the gods in any religion.

" I dunno it just sorta happened" Aang responded sheepishly.

"Why didn't you tell us you were the avatar" Katara asked softly, hurt tinging her words.

"I never wanted to be" Aang said hanging his head down.

"The worlds been waiting for you, we need someone to put an end to this war" Katara said with determination, as if she was the one who would save the world.

"Don't worry Aang you'll figure it out" I said, as I patted him on the shoulder with a genuine smile.

"Wait a minute! Why didn't you tell me you were a fire bender?" Aang said pointing his very accusing finger at me, eyes wide with the indignity of it all.

"That's not fair you knew about me!" Aang exclaimed harshly.

I batted his hand away with an eyebrow upraised in surprise at his outburst.

"It's not my fault you couldn't figure it out, I honestly thought the avatar would've known." I said letting the last part drip off my tongue, the sarcasm tinging the air.

"Who would've guessed someone from the water tribe could fire bend?!" Aang exclaimed running his hands through his non existent hair in disbelief at his oversight.

"Well for starters, her name is ash...ashes, fire, see the correlation there." Sokka said mindlessly chewing on his twig, twirling it around in his mouth. Aang sat back defeated with a scowl running across his features.

"But I still don't understand, are there fire-benders that live in the northern tribe? It doesn't make sense if there's not." Aang asked quizzically as he shifted through scenarios in his head to explain how this could be so.

"Don't ask questions you can figure out the answer to. Your to smart for that." I remarked coldly, turning my head to face the biting wind to avoid any questions.

With that we made our journey, in silence.

A/N: plain and simple I'm an idiot and updated the same chapter twice thinking I had this one already up. Thank you Pluv143000, for pointing this out to me.


	4. Chapter 4

So the air temple idea was an utter disaster, and that's putting it lightly. In short Aang received the great joy of finding out all his people were completely annihilated by those heartless fire nation soldiers. Although that's not much of a surprise, there was a reason he's the only Airbender to be seen in a hundred years. But, it took its toll on him, but then again the wars taken a toll on us all.

"You have no idea where your going do you" Sokka said looking up from our apparently useless map.

"Well I know it's near water." Aang replied, of course, cheerfully. I looked down to see a vast stretch of water seeming to wash over every edge of the horizon, great.

"Well we're getting close then." Sokka said rolling up the map, obviously giving up.

Katara sat working diligently at a pair of pants, while Sokka slouched in content, lazy bum. Katara was to sweet, last time Sokka told me to fix his britches I threw them in the water for him saying "well it's woman's work anyway", sexist bum as well. Aang attempted to impress Katara with yet again, floating marbles, poor kid was trying so hard.

"Mhm that's great Aang" Katara mumbled as she continued her intricate needle work on the cloth.

Aang looked disappointed, and we continued our journey with his attempts to woe Katara, and Katara's complete ignorance to her newfound admirer. sigh, young love.

We finally arrived on a crescent shaped island some hours later, Sokka and Katara complained about not reaching the North Pole till spring. Of course Aang seemed to have many more stops to make until then, not making it till spring was a very real possibility.

Soon a giant splash rippled across the waves, a giant fish leaping out in the distance, and creating a illusion of a misting rainbow painted across the sky.

"That's why we're here! Elephant koi!" Aang exclaimed as he jumped leg to leg trying to strip off his robes in preparation, and raced foreword towards the waters edge and dived in.

"COLD!" Aang exclaimed popping out of the water like one of the elephant koi, I snickered at the shocked expression on his face. Soon after he was gliding on the fish as gracefully as he does with his staff in the sky.

"You know I'm starting to rethink this whole thing, traveling around the world with someone I just met." Sokka said casting his glance over to me. Katara's cries to Aapa and Aang's desperate endeavors to attract Katara back played in the distance.

"Anything better than sitting at home doing the same nothing, maybe we can actually do some good now." I replied muffled by my coat smothering me as I stripped it off, the unhindered rays of the sun were to sweet to not be felt on bare skin.

"But Sokka, I can't help but feel, we're being watched..." I glanced around subtly, checking for anybody but only limbs swaying in the evening breeze were my company.

"Okaaaaay, someone is obviously getting paranoid, and that's coming from me" Sokka said digging through his bag to find some half squished berries to inhale. Sokka was right, I was being more paranoid then him, I just need to relax.

"You know what we need, food" Sokka remarked hungrily, as usual.

I looked over the glistening water to see the giant elephant koi branch out and a giant steel fin shoot up from the water.

"There's something in the water! Aang! Aang!" I began to shout and run towards the waters edge.

Just as Aang realized we were yelling not in joy, but terror it was a tad to late. He turned just as his fish was dragged under the water, and Aang ran at full speed across the water until he was safe at shore. That could have been a disaster, I sighed out, unaware I has been holding my breath in the first place.

"Well I think it's safe to say its time to hit the road." Sokka began wearily, but before he could continue figured dropped down from the trees. Before I could even get into a proper fighting stance they had my bands bound and eyes blind folded. I don't know what hurt worse me hitting the harsh ground, or the hit to my ego from losing so easy.

"You four have some explaining to do." A weathered voice rang out, from what I was assuming in front of me, couldn't quite see with blindfolds and all.

"And if you don't answer all our questions were throwing you back to the Uunagi!" A harsh feminine voice echoed around me this time.

"Show yourself coward!" Sokka yelled out. With that our blindfolds dropped to reveal a clan of fully costumed warriors.

"Where are the men who ambushed us?" Sokka stupidly questioned. A disagreement ensued, due to Sokka's ignorance to women almost getting us fed to the Uunagi, luckily we convinced the Kioshi warriors to spare our idiot brother. After Aang proved he was indeed the avatar, they quickly released us, all the while excitedly praising Aang for gracing them with his appearance. As the crowd continued to cheer, I must admit a twinge of jealously surged through me. If the villagers knew who I was, or what I could do, I'd be exiled in seconds.

I begrudgingly opened my eyes to see light flooding through the window, and spilling over to onto my immense bed. I curled up in the covers, pulling them over my head and attempted to get a few more hours. A few minutes in Katara put an end to that fantasy, and came storming into the room with enough noise to rise the dead.

"Ash it's time to wake up!" Katara said with a twinge of irritation in her voice.

"No a Katara is to early, I, no" I mumbled into my pillow, still incoherent from just waking up.

"We're going to the market, we need food so we can go soon." Katara said as she proceeded to rip the covers off me and throw clothes onto me, signaling me to get ready. I begrudgingly got up and changed so we could go stock up for our departure.

"I just think Aang is getting a big head, and I don't like it." Katara was telling me, one of our many sisterly talks, where she talks and I shake my head in agreeance. The walk to the market seemed to pass quickly, and luckily so, all of Katara's talking was a bit draining.

"And now he has a posy of girls swooning over him, it's just pathetic." Katara stated nonchalant. With a flick of her wrist, as if shooing the thoughts away. We continued to weave through the market with empty baskets, searching out a vegetable booth.

"Sounds like someone's jealous" I quipped, watching her face go red with the embarrassment of me saying what she dare not even think. Katara slammed down her basket on the counter of a booth filled with every vegetable grown in the entire kingdom it seemed.

"No Ash! I just-" Katara began red faced, but was interrupted by said lover boy.

"Hey Aang! Can you help us carry this back to our room?" Katara said to him with a high voice, obviously a bit rattled Aang had walked up while she was denying her love for him.

"Actually I'm kind of busy right now." Aang responded as he glanced over his shoulder at his gaggle of girls. I continued silently loading my basket watching the drama unfold before my eyes.

"I promised the girls I'd give them a ride on Appa. Why don't you come? It'll be fun!" Aang exclaimed delightedly. Katara didn't seem to enthusiastic of the offer of being stuck with Aang's new shadows however.

"Watching you show off for a bunch of girls does not sound like fun." Katara responded flatly, and resumed packing the basket, a bit more forceful this time.

"Well neither does carrying your basket." Aang recorded back, I could almost here the snap in Katara's mind as the last straw began to break.

"It's not my basket! It's ours, it's supplies for our trip. I told you we'd have to leave soon." Katara bantered back obviously irked at Aang's new found attitude. I nodded in agreement with Katara's statement of needing to leave soon.

"Aang she's right about leaving, I have a feeling if were here much longer, we're not the only ones who will be in danger." I solemnly remarked, hoping he did realize the seriousness of my warning.

"Why are you two so worried. I don't want to leave Kioshi. I can't out my finger on it but there's something I really like about this place." Aang remarked, and then began to ponder why being adored like a God would make him want to stay and be pampered versus dealing with reality. Hmm tough one.

"What's taking so long Aang-y!" A nasally voice pierced the air, one of the many girls waiting on the sidelines for Aang's company.

"Aang_y?" Katara questioned incredulously with an eyebrow raised at the demeaning nickname.

"Just a second CoCo." Aang called back ecstatically, waving back to the pouting girl.

"Simple monk huh? I thought you promised me this avatar stuff wouldn't go to your head?" Katara asked firmly.

"You know what I think? your just jealous!" Aang responded slowly, obviously just trying to get a rise of her. Before Aang could dig his grave any deeper I decided yo do them both a kindness.

"Well Katara! I think we have what we need! Why don't we go to the room!" I called out to her, stealing her attention from Aang.

"Yeah good idea." She mumbled unenthusiastically, and we began our trek back to the room.

After we got back I went upstairs to organize and pack while Katara stayed downstairs to do some light water bending training. It was probably the best, bending always seemed to have a calming affect on her. I wish I could practice mine, but it seemed to be best to not burn down the inn, however I couldn't resist just creating a tiny flame. I practiced controlling it, sizing it up and down with each breath, breathe in, breathe out.

"Fine I don't care!" Katara's voice ricocheted around the room, and effectively broke my concentration, causing the flame to sizzle out. I guess Katara and Aang weren't doing any better. I decided concentration would be a lost cause if the two continued to argue, packing Appa seemed like a more useful idea. I quickly slid out the window and began the trek to the edge of the village where Appa stayed. The baskets on my shoulders weighed me down immensely, and the trek seemed to double in time, by the time I reached the furry beast my legs turned to jelly. I flopped onto the ground with a heavy thud, and Appa came up and nosed me curious if I'd truly bitten the dust.

"Hey Appa." I said warmly, and ruffled his forehead lovingly. He let out an excited roar as I withdrew a cabbage I had saved for him as a treat, and tossed it up for him to catch. I climbed on top of the saddle begrudgingly area and began loading the sidebars with all the supplies we'd collected throughout the day. I straightened up to pop my aching back from bending over for so long, and looked over to gaze at the dazzling ocean. Or what would've been a dazzling ocean if not for a very familiar fire nation ship ripping through it. Great, now I'd have to deal with the princess again.

"Appa, yip yip!" I commanded, and we flew towards the village that would probably end up another fire nation conquest.

We landed right at the entrance of the village in time to see the Kioshi warriors circling zuko as hungry sharks circling prey, perhaps I could sneak around the village to help the warriors if they needed. His golden eyes glinted, and he quickly pushed them all out of the circle with his fire bending. The warriors fell with a clank as their armor hit the ground, I eyed the warriors wearily, and saw one looked extremely familiar, Sokka!?

"Don't you dare touch my family!" I exclaimed enraged and jumped foreword releasing a surprisingly potent stream of fire on him. I only managed to graze his hand as he quickly avoided the blast, I hate to admit it but he was a good fighter. So much for stealth.

"You again?" He asked eyes widening slightly at my appearance. With that he released his own series of shots towards me, but while he was fast, I was even faster. I could feel the villagers glares as they saw me firebending, It was a price I'd have to pay to save them, and my brother was more important than their stares.

"You know girl, if you just hand the avatar over, I won't have to hurt you." He said smoothly, as if his words would easily sway such a meek girl. We moved in a circle, hands up, as if imitating some dance comically enough.

"My name isn't girl." I stated coldly and moved foreword attempting a full offensive attack towards him. Unfortunately I was soon met with dirt in my mouth. While I may out rank him in speed his form was flawless, especially compared to my self taught attempts. Embarrassing to say the least, such a dramatic statement should've been followed by me kicking his ass, not the other way around.

"I'm over here!" Aang bellowed and rushed towards Zuko fearlessly. I pulled myself up and wiped the blood from my split lip on the back of my sleeve, I staggered foreword, ready to help Aang in any way. But it seemed he didn't need much help, he easily overpowered zuko this time, and set him crashing through a wooden hut. I ran quickly to fetch Appa, now may be the time for a hasty retreat.

"Hey buddy!" I said breathlessly as I pulled myself up hastily to the saddle. I moved up front and grabbed the reigns ready to lead Appa to Aang and Katara, who were standing idly chit chatting.

"Guys, get on now!" I commanded harshly, eager to get out before Zuko showed up again. Katara, Aang, and Sokka all jumped aboard promptly. We soared up high above the blazing village, Aang's eyes glassed over as he saw the destruction I'm sure he believed to have brought. We flew on motherless, soon the ocean welcomed us as an old friend as we left the burning village behind.

"Aang don't worry there going to be fine. I know it's hard but you did the right thing. Zuko would have destroyed the whole place if we stayed. It's gonna be ok." Katara said soothingly looking over his conflicted complexion. Aang stayed abnormally, quiet. But not for long, because before anyone could even register he dropped Appa's reigns and was diving into the Uunagi infested waters below. Did I just see Aang kill himself, I wondered shocked.

The water was still for a moment and a lifetime before Aang rose up on top of a surprisingly manageable Uunagi. The giant sea creature turned towards the village and promptly let loose a blast of water that extinguished the fleeting embers. I must admit that was extremely quick thinking of Aang, although I'm not quite sure how he got the Uunagi to cooperate so easily. As quickly as he'd jumped, he seemed to be back on his position on Appa as if nothing happend.

"I know, I know. That was stupid and dangerous." Aang chided, waiting to be reprimanded for his agreeably dangerous actions. But was instead rewarded with a warm, and unexpected it seemd, embrace from Katara. It seemed, this stop was not a total waste, Aang seemed like he was on cloud nine, and my brother is a drag queen, can't complain. Although I wouldn't quite mind either if I could meet someone who wouldn't loathe me as soon as they found out I was a fire bending, but now that, is just asking to much.


End file.
